


02

by e_addi



Series: The Lion & The Chiwawa [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_addi/pseuds/e_addi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Attention - In which Kouki really doesn't like Seijuurou ignoring him for a book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	02

Kouki found that after months of having Seijuurou's attention on him, he _really_ didn't like being ignored by the red head.

Currently, Kouki was hugging a large Pikachu stuffed toy (Seijuurou won it for him during the summer festival) to his chest and _pouting_. His eyes locked onto the red head second year captain of Rakuzan's Basketball team who was absorbed in reading the thick volume of novel in his hands.

Now, normally Kouki wasn't this needy for Seijuurou's attention. But as it has been nearly 4 months of not seeing his boyfriend face-to-face, Kouki was getting agitated. It was one of the downsides of going to different schools and living in different cities.

This was the rare one weekend where their school obligations had not decided to keep them busy. It was rare for them to have some free time, considering Kouki usually worked part time at the bookstore down the street and Seijuurou drilled his team with practice and fulfilled his duties as part of the student council.

So, obviously Kouki was feeling a _little, tiny bit jealous_ of the damn book in his boyfriend's hands. He understood it was a novel Seijuurou had been looking forward to reading since it came out, but _damn it!_ Couldn't he read the damn thing when they were supposed to be making out right now?!

Kouki wasn't usually the one who instigated their make out sessions. He was normally too shy to do it and Seijuurou liked being in charge anyway so it all worked out well.

But today, Kouki was feeling kinda, maybe, actually _really_ frustrated from the lack of attention. So he did the only thing he could think off.

Throwing the stuffed Pikachu at Seijuurou's head.

What he didn't expect was for the Pikachu to hit it's mark.

Kouki was gaping at Seijuurou for a few minutes. The Pikachu had fallen on to the floor and Seijuurou was _still reading that damned book!_

Glaring, Kouki was starting to get very, very irritated.

"Sei." Kouki called, mildly surprised at the strength in his voice.

"Hmm?" Oh, now Kouki was more than irritated. Seijuurou had never responded to him like that before and Kouki found that he _really_ didn't like it at all.

Abruptly standing up, Kouki marched right up to Seijuurou. Seeing the shadow blocking his light, the red head lifted his head with an annoyed expression only to pause at Kouki's glaring eyes. Seijuurou blinked, not used to seeing his normally meek boyfriend glaring at _anyone_.

"Kou-?"

Seijuurou didn't get to finish his sentence. Kouki had grabbed his book and tossed it behind him. Then he proceeded to grab a fistful of Seijuurou's well pressed shirt and pull his face up to his own and kissed him full on the lips. Seijuurou stayed stilled for awhile, feeling very stunned that Kouki had initiated a kiss all on his own without prompting. And when Kouki's tongue swiped at his lips and pushed into his mouth, Seijuurou found that he really didn't care and pulled the brunet down on his lap to take over the kiss.

Kouki happily accepted the rough kiss, feeling immensely pleased that Seijuurou was paying attention to him now.

What he didn't know was that his red headed boyfriend wore a triumphant smirk, feeling extremely smug that he got Kouki to initiate their normal make out sessions, as he kissed his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy AkaFuri (4/12) Day!!


End file.
